


Of course

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: “I’m going to get a tattoo.” Hanbin had said as he sat down on the bed and Bobby had raised his brows in surprise, he hadn’t known Hanbin was even interested in tattoos, “I was wondering if you could come with me.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Of course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bincal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincal/gifts).



> Happy birthday AJ BABY!

Bobby had been amused when Hanbin had peeked his head through the door, cheeks tinted a delightful pink and asking if he had a minute with a little stutter. He hadn’t known what Hanbin was going to ask and was curious as to why the younger was being so shy. He didn’t think it was going to be something serious but with Hanbin it was always hard to tell.

“I’m going to get a tattoo.” Hanbin had said as he sat down on the bed and Bobby had raised his brows in surprise, he hadn’t known Hanbin was even interested in tattoos, “I was wondering if you could come with me.”

Of course Bobby had agreed but he was still confused about how weird Hanbin had acted. But it became obvious the minute they stepped foot into the tattoo parlor.

Hanbin was nervous. 

He had shown him the tattoo he was planning on getting and although Bobby honestly didn’t think it was that pretty he had told him that it was. He probably didn’t understand the full meaning behind the balloons and paper airplane but it obviously meant something to Hanbin. Otherwise he wouldn’t have smiled like he had when he saw the outline the tattoo artist had transferred onto his shoulder in the mirror. 

The tattooist had him lay down on the inktable and Bobby saw the way Hanbin uncertainly looked around the room before his eyes found Bobby’s and it was a silent question in the look he gave him. He didn’t ask it though and laid down hesitantly as the tattooist readied his tools.

“You can sit down over there.” the man said distractedly and pointed to the couches by the door and Hanbin looked at him with that question in his eyes again.

“Do you have a chair so I can sit next to him.” Bobby asked the question Hanbin obviously had a lot of trouble asking.

The man grunted but got up to pull up a chair on the opposite side of the table. Bobby sat down and lowered the chair so that he could see Hanbin a bit better and smiled fondly at the relieved look on his face. 

“You alright?” he asked softly and Hanbin blushed, giving a small nod.

“I’m gonna start.” the tattooist said, “Last chance to change your mind.”

“I haven’t.” Hanbin said but his hand still clenched into a fist where it was resting by his head when the machine buzzed to life.

Bobby knew the second the needle pierced Hanbin’s skin because the younger let out a small gasp and his eyes squeezed shut in a flinch. He couldn’t help but chuckle, he hadn’t thought Hanbin was so sensitive to pain, but he bit his lip to stop himself when Hanbin opened his eyes to glare at him. It wasn’t very effective given the tears in the younger’s eyes.

He didn’t even think about it when he reached out to grip Hanbin’s hand and he smiled softly when the younger turned it over to grip his. He felt each time it must have hurt more by the way Hanbin’s hold tightened and he rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the skin and felt how the younger relaxed his hold slightly as the pain eased. 

Two hours passed and at some point Bobby found himself humming some random tune in boredom and he continued only because of the way Hanbin’s face had shifted from a pinched expression into a rather pleased one. His eyes remained closed for the majority of the time but a few stray tears still slipped out and Bobby couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh at how pitiful he looked or if he should feel bad for him. 

It didn’t really matter though because Hanbin didn’t seem to notice and after they were done he smiled gratefully at him as he sat up. 

Bobby had thought the smile when Hanbin first seen the sketch on his skin had been wonderful, but it didn’t even come close to rivaling the one that stretched across his face when he saw the finished product. Bobby still didn’t particularly like the tattoo but he supposed it would look better when the skin around it wasn’t so irritated. 

The tattooist wrapped it up in plastic and Hanbin gingrily put on his shirt again and went over to pay and Bobby couldn’t stop smiling. Hanbin had been so shy asking him to come with him and it felt so much like trust that he’d asked him, it made Bobby feel proud. The younger was always so guarded, unwilling to be even the slightest bit vulnerable with them but with Bobby he had let him hold his hand as he flinched and cried.

Bobby doubted Hanbin would ever admit that out loud though.

“Are you satisfied?” Bobby asked casually as they stepped out of the parlor and Hanbin smiled brightly.

“Very.” he said, voice soft, “Thank you.”

“No worries.” Bobby shrugged.

“Can you come with when I get my next one?” Hanbin asked and Bobby nearly stumbled.

“You’re getting more?” 

“I have a ton of ideas.” Hanbin said excitedly and Bobby shook his head in disbelief, “So, could you be there for my next ones?”

“Of course.”


End file.
